1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods of evaluating image information, storage media, and image-information evaluating apparatuses.
2. Related Art
When photographing is performed in an out-of-focus state, the photographed image becomes blurred. However, since a liquid crystal display section attached to a printer or a liquid crystal display section of a digital camera, for example, has a small screen, it is not easy for a user to visually evaluate an image displayed on the liquid crystal display section.
Thus, it is proposed to automatically evaluate image information using a computer (e.g., (1) P. Marziliano, F. Dufaux, S. Winkler and T. Ebrahimi, “A No-Reference Perceptual Blur Metric,” in Proceedings IEEE International Conference on Image Processing, September 2002, (2) I. Rekleitis, “Optical Flow Recognition from the Power Spectrum of a Single Blurred Image,” in Proceedings IEEE International Conference on Image Processing, Switzerland, September 1996).